Depressed Yet Saved
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: A Tsuna and Adult Reborn fic. The curse is broken so this is based off the manga. In this Tsuna gets depression and has fallen for his tutor. If you like this story ok. Took me awhile to write because I was moving and my email isn't up so you will have to message me here.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=a tsuna and Reborn couple;tsuna is depressed because everyone sees him as "no-good tsuna" and a loser. in this the curse is lifted.

Chapter 1=Real Family Is Seen

Tsuna P.O.V

A loser,reject, no-good Tsuna...I was used to it. I was used to my mom's neglect and dad never ever being around. When everyone showed up they were my family not my biological parents or anyone. "What did you want for dinner, Tsuna?" Bianci asked. I knew she would cook regular food if she cared about the person and worried about them.

The reason she started poisoning it was due to her father abuseing Gokudera for being gay. She went into older protective sister mode and killed their dad for hurting their dad and Gokudera saw almost most of it and that was why he got sick every time he saw her now but he didn't hate her.

"You pick" I answered. "I think the kids should like it too." She chuckled at this. "So how is Haru?" I asked. Bianci had started dateing Haru. She smiled. "We went on a date to a sweet shop and then a cafe. It went ok. I think she's my , Tsuna. All the guys I tried...I am just not a guy-fan." Bianci sighed. I always suspected Bianci was gay...like me. Haru is bisexual but leans more towards girls.

"How about a Italian dish? That way you can get used to it when you move there." She suggested.

I nodded. I had finally accepted that there was no way out. I saw Lambo, I-Pin, Futa and my friends in school as family and would protect them in a heartbeat. My biological family didn't care a bit about me and if I died it didn't matter. I sighed wanting to cut again. "We're not getting new ones if that's what you're thinking." Bianci added when I made my way towards the razor and shampoo section. Oh crap! I sighed.

"Hai, Bianci-chan." I responded. Guess I would get them later.

We got home and Reborn was sipping coffee,reading in a highchair while Nana babied him. I found it odd that a babized adult went through this. I was now told by both Bianci and Reborn that he was under a curse where he was really a 37 year old man and well...I trust him now. "Mom, I think we should trust Reborn more since he's in charge of my studies rather than putting him through that." I said. "Ahhh, Tsu-kun, stop fussing and start acting

your age. I know what I am doing." she said. Like hell she did. Reborn had given me a gratefull look. He had to get this shit a lot.

"Nana, I really have to start on Tsuna's math. He's behind and we need to fix it. Can I get down. It was nice of you to give me coffee and a snack so thank you." he said. She nodded. "Are you sure on coffee? That's not good for children your age." she said. He shrugged. "I had it once. Think it tastes great." he said. Mom looked like she wanted to argue. Reborn went upstaires with me. "I don't have math anything do I?" I said. He shook his head. "I had to get away though."

he said. "Well I will go through more of your training if that helps. You seem to need to relieve some stress." I said.

I had accepted that I had fallen for Reborn but felt like such a pedofile when I felt like that. Reborn smiled at this. "Arigato! Thanks Tsuna! I know it's hellish but it does get somewhere." he said. I nodded. I did knowtice that I had gotten stronger after awhile. We left to go train for awhile.

-A Few Days Later-

Reborn P.O.V

I was now with the other arcobalenos for a meeting. "Kora! You mean Tsuna defended you from that women!" Colonello cried out. Yuna smiled. "No shock there. He has such a gentle heart but something is sad about him. Look after him, Reborn." Yuna said. I frowned. "Of course I will." I answered.

Tsuna was someone I was with almost 24/7 so why wouldn't I. However Colonello knew about how I had been falling for the boy. But he was falling for Yamamoto so I wouldn't talk. Colonello smirked at me. "Ya, Reborn. Look after him. Kora!" Colonello cried out. "Bite me! You do the same with Yamamoto." I said, smirking.

The blond rolled his eyes.

We then left to head off back to wherever we were staying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Dinner and Shareing A Bed

Tsuna P.O.V

Nana didn't cook again so I was cooking dinner. Lambo and I-Pin were now 14 and 15. Lambo was watching as I cooked dinner. "Tsuna Nii-san, are you doing ok?" he asked me. I was now in my junior year of high school and he just started middle school. I smiled.

"Just going through a lot. So how is school lately...and training?" I asked. Lambo pouted. "Stupidera pushes too hard...but I love school...especially English." he said. Figured he liked something where he could keep his mind busy.

"I have work, school, and training, Nii-san so I am always busy! Master said I still had a lot to learn though even as a middle schooler." I-Pin said. I smiled gently. Futa was the quitest and Lambo's age(15). "Liked reading Tsuna Nii. You know that." he said, smileing. He always loved to read.

"Just bought more books if you want to read them. Ok, Futa." I said. He nodded an ok.

I cared a lot for these kids. They were like my brothers and sister. I still worried about Lambo being a lighting gardian and getting hurt but he was just as protective of me. "You're my Nii-san and I care!" he said once. I sighed at this. "So what is Supper?" Lambo asked. I smiled figureing he would ask.

"What do you think of bacon cheeseburgers and fries? Will have icecream for desert." I suggested. Lambo and I-Pin cheered at this and then Bianci and Reborn entered the kitchen as I set the table for supper.

Bianci frowned seeing that I was doing everything as always. "Mom's out." I explained. "Uh huh" she said flately. "She's going to make you run away early." That I wouldn't mind at took a sip of the coffee that I made especially for him in just the way he liked it. I always made sure to make Reborn's food just the way he liked it.

"Tsuna, we have a tutoring session after dinner." he said and paused as he saw me yaun. I was exhausted from looking after the kids and doing everything due to mom never being around.

Reborn P.O.V

I frowned. At times, I wanted to shoot Nana or gut or kill her in the worse way possible. She wasn't even looking after her own son. I had knowticed the neglect and how literally everyone saw my student as useless however he had promise and I saw him as special and amazing! I smiled careing a lot for him. I smiled. As before, I cared for Tsuna and would do anything for him.

I smiled when Tsuna set out desert and saw my icecream had coffee flavored seasonings. He had started to make sure I was treated as was treated as myself when his mother never did this. He would get my favorite foods and especially make them for me. I smiled takeing a bite. It was good!

Lambo smiled watching with a smile. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing! Just reminds me of that one date when Stupidera took me to my favorite sweet shop. You should talk to him you know. He really cares despite you throwing flamethrowers at him and hitting him with mallets. He does like you." Lambo said. I sighed. I couldn't stand the cow but he had gotten smarter at times. I sighed.

"What has Gokudera been doing with you lately?" I asked. The 2 had been dateing for almost a year now. Lambo smirked. "Not saying. That's between us." he said. I knowticed he had grape flavored icecream. He licked his spoon.

I sighed putting my bowl in the sink and then headed upstaires to go tutor Tsuna.

Tsuna P.O.V

I was waiting and had opened my English book and everything. Reborn smiled. "Your grades improved but only by a tiny bit. You have a C in a lot of classes and I think you can do better." he said. That I doubt. I'm no-good Tsuna,the loser! Reborn clicked the saftey off of the Leon gun. "You know what'll happen if the answer is wrong." he said. "As always." I answered. He nodded and began reading the story we

had to read for English. It was a long one and I was struggleing with it. "Here. Read this again. Phrase it slowly." Reborn said.

I sighed and did so. After awhile I spoke. "Why didn't you shoot me?" I asked. "You've been doing too much at once. I'm not about to shoot someone who works themselves to death. Besides part of that paragraph was in latin. I know you don't know latin. In Italy you'll learn it. But now you don't need to." Reborn explained. Oh so that was why. By the time we got done it was 10:15 p.m and late. I made my bed and saw that Reborn's hammock was a mess

due to the study session and everything. I blushed. The only other place for him to sleep was...with me!

"Reborn...um...I don't mind shareing a space if you need somewhere to sleep until your hammock is cleaned up or..." I murmured beat-red now and looking down(in this Reborn can read minds like in most fics).

Reborn P.O.V

I rose an eyebrow at my red-faced student and chuckled as I heard some of his thoughts. They were "I'll be tossed out!" and "He hates me so..." I smiled gently and sighed. "Thanks Tsuna. We both need our sleep and you need to train tomorrow so that means a lot to me." I said. "And I won't kick you out so don't worry." He was now even redder. I chuckled at this. He was pretty cute when flustered. I would have to remember this. 


	3. Chapter 3

notes=in this,the curse is finally lifted and Reborn's original body is back.

Chapter 3=Love Confessions

Tsuna P.O.V

We were at school and Yamamoto had now been dateing someone. I told him that I was happy for him. "Tsuna, I hope you find someone too." Yamamoto said seriously(this is based off the manga). Yamamoto knew how depressed I really was due to me having saved him from suicide once. I smiled sadly. "There is only one person I really love and I doubt he cares." I said sadly. Suddenly the door swung open.

I had heard we had a knew home room teacher and hoped it wasn't someone like . had sexually abused me and said he would raise my grades if I did certain things for him.

-Flashback-

"On your hands and knees,Tsu-kun" he purred positioning himself. "Please stop! I'll tell!" I cried out. He scoffed. "Don't you want a B at least and who the hell would believe a loser like you!" he sneared shoveing his hands into my tight hole as I cried out in pain. I sobbed in pain wanting him to stop. "Oh man...you're so great, Tsu-kun...we need more detentions like this. A lot more!" he groaned at this.

-End of Flashback-

"Chaos! I'm your new homeroom teacher, Professor Reborn and I don't tolerate misbehavior in my class." said a much older voice and their stood a older much more taller form of the guy I had fallen for. I looked down feeling unwanted and undeserving. Yamamoto gazed worriedly at me. He had suspected my depression since his attempted suicide. "Professor, my friend feels sick. Can he...?" Yamamoto began. Reborn nodded at this.

Yamamoto lead me out of the room. "I didn't know it would be Reborn but I did know the curse broke. My boyfriend is Colonello." he explained.

I smiled sadly. "I'm happy for you. I doubt he likes me even." I said. Yamamoto sighed. "Hey. He stayed didn't he? Don't sell yourself short. Ok. You have a chance so don't give up and try not to cut too deep." he said. I nodded close to tears. "H...hai" I said. With that we went back inside. "We're doing a essay. I expect a B plus at the most if not an A." Reborn said. "From you, an A." I sighed nodding and went to my desk.

I looked through the packet. A essay on what we were like, friends and so on. Well I honestly didn't care about myself and I am a loser but I could always lie.

Reborn P.O.V

I was sipping coffee at my desk when I heard some of Tsuna's thoughts. "Don't really care about myself...could always lie." was one. He better not lie to me. Another one was about the last homeroom teacher sexually abuseing him. I smirked thinking of killing the man and shooting him down for touching Tsuna. Maybe I will. He looked so troubled on the essay. I approached him. "If you lie, I dock your grade. Got it and your training increases." I said in a whisper.

Tsuna looked terrified at this. I then went and sat back down. I had suspected him of having depression for awhile. Will just have him read his paper privately.

-Later-

Tsuna P.O.V

I got to my job on time. Due to mom's neglect I had a job at a cafe. I hated doing everything and being the loser. I was serving coffee when Reborn entered with Colonello. "Coffee please with some of those cookies." he told me.

"Want tea and a roll" Colonello told me. I nodded and went and got their order. When I returned Colonello spoke. "How long have you worked here, Kora!?" Colonello asked.

"Almost a year. So are you 2 enjoying the adult life?" I asked. "Yup. Plan on taking Yamamoto out for dinner tonight." Colonello said, smileing. I felt happy for my friend but really wished I could be with Reborn even more and worry if he hated me or not.

I guess I will never be loved and always be the loser and...suddenly a pair of lips captured mine. "Never see yourself that way again!" growled Reborn, licking my lower lip for entrance. "You have 3 worried kids and a worried Bianci...and I love you to pieces Tsuna! So never see yourself as trash!"

Reborn P.O.V

I rolled my eyes as Colonello went on about his relationship. I knew it was hard for new couples to stay quite but Tsuna was going through a lot and...I heard more of his thoughts" "Will never be loved I guess. Will always be a loser and..." I growled getting up and captured his lips in a firce but loveing kiss licking his lower lip for entrance.

"Never see yourself that way again! You have 3 worried kids and a worried Bianci and I love you to pieces, Tsuna! So never see yourself as trash!" I growled holding him close. I nuzzled him gently. "I...I..." he began. "I know. I've heard. I can hear your thoughts." I said gently. "You need some rest love. You've been working non-stop. Come on." I then had him quit his job and we left.

It was about time everyone else helped now. He needed it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=The REAL Family Does Something!

Normal P.O.V(yup there will be normal p. here and there)

The arcobalenos called out for the Vongolia family. Only Gokudera and Yamamoto knew about Tsuna's depression. Lambo suspected it but being 15 didn't know much on the matter. "I've called you all because we all have to take part in helping out your boss since his parents won't do shit. Lambo, you knowticed right?" Reborn said. Lambo frowned and nodded.

"It's always either Bianci or Tsuna Nii-san cooking or looking after us so yes but Tsuna Nii-san looks like he's about to collasp and I am worried about him so yeah...I knowticed something." Lambo said, terrified.

"Comere,cow-kun. I promise. We'll help the 10th." cooed Gokudera. Lambo nodded close to tears and snuggled into his boyfriend's lap. "I think we need to make sure the Sawada household is getting the care it needs and Tsuna is being looked after basically. So I will look after Tsuna being his tutor." Reborn said. "I'll look after my cow." Gokudera said. "He can stay with me and whenever he wants

to visit the 10th he can." Gokudera said. "I-Pin can be with us." Haru and Bianci said, smileing gently. "We'll have a girls thingy or something for awhile and it will be the same rules as Lambo."

"Sounds fair." Reborn said and the meeting was done. Lambo, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stayed though. Reborn knowticed. "Reborn I know you are now with Tsuna Nii-san so look after him." Lambo said. Futa had went with Chrome and Mukuro. The 2 mist Gaurdians had shrugged it off not understanding why. He wanted to learn more about them was his logic so they allowed it. "I doubt Nana will even knowtice due to how neglectfull she is." Reborn said, rolling his eyes.

"True" thought Lambo. Lambo had been the one who knowticed that Tsuna was being hurt by his teacher and not his mother.

-Flashback-

Tsuna came inside with torn up clothes. "Tsuna Nii-san! What happened?! What's wrong!?" Lambo asked close to tears. "N...n...not allowed to say. Ju...just a loser." sobbed Tsuna. Lambo knowticed blood caking Tsuna's thighs and clenched his grenades tightly. "Who, Tsuna Nii-san?" he asked. Tsuna shook his head. "Tsuna, no one deserves this. Who did this. "N...Nezu-sensei." he stammered.

-End of Flashback-

Reborn P.O.V

"As for that sensei...I already tortured and killed him. He hurt my older Nii-san. No one gets to do THAT!" said Lambo scowling. I chuckled. Tsuna and I raised this kid well. He would be a good assassin at times. After that him, Yamamoto, and Gokudera left.

-A Couple Days Later-

Tsuna P.O.V

"Hmmm. It's quite huh, Tsu-kun." mom hummed. Reborn rose an eyebrow at her. She was quite the airhead at times. "By the way, your father is comeing home today. Please behave for him." she pleaded. I sighed. Dad intended to hit and beat me if he was drunk but I always hid the bruises. It was why I didn't mind Reborn's behavior now. Reborn frowned at this.

We got upstaires to pack for a camp training mission. I would be gone for a few days. "You're not staying with him. No way. Told Nana I was having you for a study mission with me." Reborn said.

"How did she take it?" I asked. "Don't know if she knowticed since she's hardly here." he said. "Don't worry, Tsuna-love. You'll enjoy this camping time this time?" he said, captureing my lips in a kiss. I smiled at this. Camping sounded exciting this time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Wedding Vows

Tsuna P.O.V

We got to one of the usualle foresty places that Reborn had me camp out at and set up camp. I was good at cooking and setting up camp outdoors due to my home-life. I set up the firewood and started some brats on for us as we sat down. Reborn pulled me close. He been having me train for a new move with my gloves but was having me do it bit by bit.

"Due to how much you have been pushing yourself lately. I don't want you hospitalized or hurt,Tsuna." he said. I nodded at this. I breathed in the scent of him and smelled coffee and colone and saw him examing some of my cuts. I looked down. Only Yamamoto, Bianci and Lambo knew.

"How long?" he asked gently playing with my hair. "Over 5 years so before I met you." I answered. "Afterwards, I began to cut less. It's like you began to heal me in a way that most couldn't." He held me gently. "Love, talk to me if you want to do this. Ok." he said. I smiled at him. "What happened to useing mallets and flamethrowers on me?" I joked.

Reborn rolled his eyes. "I'm your tutor and boyfriend. If something is wrong I have to be there for you and support you but I also have to make sure you reach your goals." he said. I sighed at this.

We laid snuggled like that for awhile.

-A Couple Days Later; Back Home(don't know what to put with camping)-

Reborn P.O.V

We got back and I found a note...a ticked off angry note from Ietismu. It read "Dear bitch! Your mother is dead! You were supposed to be home so I shot her. From, dad." Well thought of killing Nana(note-know she's a great person in the anime but in this she's not so if anyone's upset that's fine but she seems a tad airheaded is all) myself and so have a few other gaurdians so Ietismu didn't do much of anything.

"Pack some things. You're living with me." I told Tsuna. Obviously living with parents was too dangerous. I sent the note to the 9th and wrote that Tsuna would be living with me. He would be ok with it.

"Why?" Tsuna asked. "Just pack. This home isn't safe any more." I replied.

Tsuna P.O.V

My dad did something. That must be it! I said nothing and went to pack my things. I saw the dark angry look on Reborn's face and packed up my stuff and returned. Reborn left a few calls to everyone where our new home was and then we left. "Is...everything ok?" I asked. "It's my fault...I did this...I should just..." I thought thinking darkly of dieing. "Don't you dare! Tsuna your father killed someone and that's why you can't stay here.

Lambo, Futa and I-Pin can't return here either. No one can. You're living with me permantly." he explained.

"Should...I don't deserve...my fault...am a loser."I continued to think as tears fell. "Tsuna-koi, you're no loser. You're the most amazing guy I know and I would do anything for you. In fact...after you graduate...Tsuna will you be mine forever and marry me!" Reborn asked holding a ring out to me. It had both of our favorite jewels in it and the engraving "Made to be Forever" on the side. I nodded crying. "I would love to be yours." I said.

"Now no more suicide thoughts and cutting love. I'm here forever if you ever need me." he said holding me tightly.

-3 Months Later-

Reborn P.O.V

We now lived in Italy and were married. I smiled hugging my husband tightly. We also owned our own private home. We granted Gokudera and Lambo a private home because Gokudera gave Lambo a ring too saying it was for when he turned 18. Yamamoto and Colonello were still an item but otherwise close as ever! I smiled at this. Tsuna was now doing paperwork as a boss and talking to Xanxus on the phone. The 2 became friends I guess and Xanxus sometimes gave him advice and him and his family

visited at times. Although Enma and his group were also close friends too. I frowned jealous of my husband at times.

"You ok?" Tsuna asked. "I hate shareing you." I said. "I have friends but I will always be yours and no one elses. Also last I checked Xanxus was married." Tsuna said. That made me feel a lot better. My husband smiled as I held him tightly.


End file.
